<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miphos, Night Sentinel by Amazionion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714353">Miphos, Night Sentinel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Amazionion'>Amazionion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games), Doom 2016, Doom Eternal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy Doesn't Speak, Gen, Giant Character, Giant!Doomguy, Giants, Huddling For Warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Amazionion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for KynaHawke612 and their story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240410/chapters/63869476">A Monster of Divinity</a> which is a great Giant!Doomguy Au. Go show them some love. </p><p>Introducing Night Sentinel OC, Miphos, one of the warriors in The Giant's Battalion while he was on Argent D'Nur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miphos, Night Sentinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranHawke612/gifts">KieranHawke612</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240410">A Monster of Divinity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranHawke612/pseuds/KieranHawke612">KieranHawke612</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains: Cuddling for warmth, some foul language but that's about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Whomever transferred you here, lad, hated you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos' helmet snapped towards the voice that just spoke. One of the torch bearers was sitting by a pillar, the small flame casting shadows up on the walls. The flame was too small to generate any heat enough to be welcoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be true, but I serve the Argenta with pride." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give yourself another week. You'll realize this is the most abused battalion in Argent D'Nur." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really meaning to, Miphos let his eyes stray towards the Giant. An outsider to their people, he stood four times as tall as any other man, with his ramshackle armor and strange choice of weaponry. Rumor and legend surrounded the enormous man, but he never breathed a word to refute or confirm a whisper of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that might just be because the man couldn't speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or refused to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still unclear to everyone why exactly he spoke not a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, the Giant stood in the huge archway, back to the rest of the battalion. The snow storm raged outside still, forcing them to shelter in abandoned ruins. It was a tower of some sort, stretching high into the sky, but the staircase had been smashed, so they could only shelter on the bottom level. The only way in or out of the ruins was through the enormous archway, which had the Giant standing guard. The enormous wall of rage and meat and armor, keeping them corralled inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumors that were told to Miphos when he'd been told of his transfer flooded to the forefront of his mind. The Giant had made a deal with the demons for power and size. He would feast upon the dead of the battlefield, Argenta and demon alike, to sustain himself. New transfers were forced to serve the Giant as his personal slave until he grew bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of those so far seemed to be true, but then again, the Giant always lingered in battlefields too long, and had nearly stepped on Miphos only a few mere minutes after transfer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran down his spine. The cold was beginning to really set in. The wind howled like the demons they were up in the High North to find information on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos found a spot by a pillar to rest, curled around himself to try and preserve warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While dozing in and out of sleep, he heard the Giant move. Miphos lifted his head. The Giant had turned and was observing the rest of the battalion. Behind the helmet, enormous eyes bore into the others, and then he moved. Pointed to another sentinel, pointed to where he stood, and then left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Giant had moved, the sentinel rushed over to the archway to stand guard while the Giant left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sometime later when the Giant had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumbering up into view, he dragged several small trees worth of logs. Miphos trembled at the display of brute strength and scooted around the pillar to put something solid between himself and the Giant. He’d not been able to see that much of his brute strength previous to all this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched silently while he stacked the logs in a certain way in the middle of the room. One of the torches was thrown onto the pile of logs to set it ablaze. The flames cracked heartily as the Giant settled down, back against the curved wall, legs outstretched towards the flame. Enormous arms crossed over a massive chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone, including Miphos, moved closer to the fire to get warm. Most were bold enough to remove helmets and gloves and try to eat their rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos kept a sharp eye on the Giant while he removed his own helmet. The Giant just watched the flames, colors flickering over his face shield. Someone roughly nudged his arm and Miphos glanced over at the culprit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone sat down beside the other sentinel with a huff. “He said you’re a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re afraid of him.” They gestured towards the Giant. “Those gruesome stories kept you up, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not afraid of anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Go sit near him. If you manage to not piss yourself, we'll believe you aren't afraid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos got to his feet, jaw set firm. Many sets of eyes fell to him while he walked towards where the Giant sat. His echoing footsteps drew more attention to himself and Miphos was trying not to totally lose composure as he knelt on the stone by the Giant's leg. The pair who had called him a coward for ducking for cover when he had returned with wood were passing coins among themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed softly and dared to glance over his shoulder, up at the Giant. The Giant's fiery gaze had sent chills down his spine without the rumbling gurgling of this large stomach echoing through the ruins. Miphos clenched his fists and forced his gaze back to the bonfire. It did not matter his last unit teased and made fun of his transfer, trying to scare him into believing the Giant really consumed the flesh of the Argenta. He refused to show fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he heard the Giant shift a little and glanced back. He had uncrossed his arms, paused, and then crossed them again. Miphos let loose a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding and shifted his position to be sitting instead of kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Giant fought for Argent D’Nur. If he was hostile enough that he would kill someone for just sitting near them, he wouldn’t have tried to take care of the rest of the battalion by starting the fire. He wouldn’t have been carrying supplies for the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rations were eaten quickly and he put his gauntlets and helmet back on to keep the biting wind back. The fire did help, his body didn’t feel so frozen. Exhaustion from the long trek began to set in, the ache radiating deep from within his bones. Miphos pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed himself to doze. He wasn’t comfortable enough to fall fully asleep, but a doze was acceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every so often he was pulled to reality by a shift or grunt from beside him, the Giant seemingly attempting to get comfortable in the limited space. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the battalion had been forced to sleep in worse condition because of the Giant’s presence. It was a rule of the Argenta that battalions would sleep in the same spaces, and that meant anywhere that the Giant was unable to fit was off limits to the rest of the battalion. The bitter cold was still unfortunate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos was pulled fully to consciousness when he heard a loud thump. He raised his head to spot the danger. The wind howled relentlessly outside. There were soft clanking noises as all but the Giant shivered in their armor. The other Sentinels were asleep, curled tightly around themselves or each other in a desperate attempt to stay warm. Distantly, Miphos wished he was closer to one of the members of the battalion to help preserve warmth by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to spot the noise, Miphos reached for the hilt of his sword. If the demons thought they would take the Argenta by surprise, they would be mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thump sounded again, preluded by the scraping of metal on stone. Miphos nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized what was happening. The Giant had removed his helmet, and now was removing his gauntlets. Fear shot down his spine. Nobody was foolish enough to remove armor unless they were eating, and the Giant notably carried no rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really going to be eaten as a snack for this colossal man?! What was he planning!? Murdering the rest of the battalion and reporting a demon attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his massive hands were free, the Giant removed his chest plate and the protective wrappings that covered his middle, exposing himself to the relentless chill. Confusion cut through the fear like a knife. What exactly was the Giant planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Massive eyes, seemingly glowing in the dark, landed on Miphos. He dropped his sword out of surprise. The Giant reached towards him, and Miphos was frozen with indecision. Should he run? Scream? Try and defend himself? Then the Giant’s exposed flesh wrapped around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Near hot. The chill melted from Miphos’ body and he decided to go limp as he was pulled from the ground, closer to the Giant's warmth. The Giant gently placed Miphos on his chest, and the smaller man could have melted. It was blissfully warm in the Giant’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos had felt the enormous man shift a little, but he couldn’t care much longer. He was so tired, and finally he was feeling warm. The soft beat of the Giant’s heart under his head was extremely soothing. It took only moments for Miphos to fall asleep in the Giant’s gentle grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came early, and Miphos stirred first. The cold wasn’t nearly as biting as it was the night before and on top of that, the Giant was still very warm and cradling his comparatively small body against his chest. The part that was unexpected was that the rest of the battalion was sleeping peacefully on or against the Giant as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One Sentinel, helmetless and sleeping, was snuggled up against the Giant’s bicep, not a foot away. Miphos pushed himself into a sitting position. Sometime in the night, the Giant had shifted to be laying down. He spotted a few Sentinels sprawled across the Giant’s lap or propped up against his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the wraiths…” Miphos was looking for a way down when suddenly a large hand pushed him back to a lying position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed a little under the Giant’s hand to get a good look up at him. He’d lifted his head and was watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me up.” Miphos whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, the corner of his mouth twitched upward in good humor, and then laid his head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miphos groaned quietly and decided to give in. There was no way he would be escaping until the Giant wished to let him go. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>